


Stardust

by amidtheflowers, Sigridhr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amidtheflowers/pseuds/amidtheflowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigridhr/pseuds/Sigridhr
Summary: Under the stars, Carol and Darcy work out where they're going.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 21
Kudos: 16
Collections: Marching Orders





	1. Moodboard

[ ](https://imgur.com/fmNhLQ2)


	2. Stardust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late night conversation between Darcy and Carol

She had been spending way too much time with Jane. Her classic date night of ‘go see a movie and eat your bodyweight in overpriced snacks’ had somehow given way to an evening of star gazing. It was the pleiades after all, as Jane had pointed out _strenuously_. But still, as she pulled her telescope out of the trunk of her car and threw her blanket over her shoulder, she couldn’t help but wonder if this whole diving in with both feet approach was going to pan out. 

She’d got herself settled, sprawling out the blanket and sipping her thermos of hot chocolate, her telescope set up to catch the best of the meteors, when Carol landed with a soft thump on the grass behind her. For a moment the top of the hill was lit up with a warm golden glow, before again being drowned in the pale silver of the waning moon. 

“Sorry I’m late,” Carol said, a leather jacket thrown over top of her Captain Marvel catsuit. “And oddly dressed. Got held up.” 

Darcy passed her a thermos. “Bad guys all dealt with?”

“For now,” replied Carol with a smile. “What’s this?”

“Hot chocolate.” 

Carol opened the top of the thermos and gave a sniff, grinning with glee. “You are a paragon of humanity, a blessing to lesser mortals.” She gave it a small sip and sat back on her heels. “This is genuinely exactly what I needed right now.” 

Then, abruptly she put the thermos down and launched herself forward, catching the back of Darcy’s head in her hand and pressing their lips together in one smooth motion. The kiss tasted a little of chocolate, and Carol’s skin was shockingly warm against the cool spring air. Without thinking, Darcy caught the front of Carol’s leather jacket in her hand, pulling her slightly closer as she heard Carol chuckle slightly against her mouth. 

“I missed you,” she said, pulling back and rubbing her thumb over the lobe of Darcy’s ear. 

If Darcy wasn’t quite so lost for words she would probably have thought of something witty to say. As it is she just sort of stared at Carol’s mouth and managed, “that’s good. Me too, I mean. I also missed you.” 

Carol laughed again, tucking some of Darcy’s hair behind her ear. “You know,” she said casually, “We never go on proper dates anymore. I’ve been angling for one for a couple months now.”

“Yeah,” said Darcy, “I noticed. I just –” 

Carol’s fingers slipped down below Darcy’s chin, tilting it upwards and brushing her thumb across Darcy’s lips in a way that made her _so glad_ they were alone on the hilltop. 

“I mean, you’re _you_!” she said. “I invited you to look at the stars, but you’ve probably _been_ to half of them. And I’ve not even been to the southern hemisphere. What kind of date night coolness am I gonna manage?” 

“Should that matter?” Carol asked softly.

“Doesn’t it?” 

Carol sighed. “No,” she said fondly. “And for the record I’ve only been to a handful of the stars. And I like it here best.” 

“Why?” Darcy asked.

Carol shrugged. “Comfort, familiarity. Earth is still home, on some level. It’s funny, no matter how far you go and how long you’re away for, there is something that will always be familiar about home. Besides,” she added cheekily, “you’re here.”

“Be serious.” 

“I am!” Carol said. “I’m completely serious. Look, it’s one thing to go off travelling to distant planets, flitting from place to place. But after a while you need a reason to be on the move and a place to go back to.”

Darcy studied her carefully, her fingers gently tracing the star on Carol’s chest. “So you want to be grounded?”

“Exactly,” said Carol. “Tethered. Every time I leave I look forward to coming back because I’ll get to see you. It doesn’t have to be deep if you don’t want it to be - but I’m having fun, and I hope you’re having fun, and right now you’re the thing at the end of my day I look forward to. Does that make sense?”

“I think so,” said Darcy. “I just, it’s a lot.” 

Carol sat back, letting her hand fall into her lap. “Too much?”

“No,” said Darcy. “Just a lot.” 

Carol lay back, one arm flung above her head, staring up at the stars. “All I really want is this,” she said. “You and me, the occasional date night.” 

Darcy laughed, curling up beside Carol, dropping her head onto Carol’s shoulder. “I mean, that I can very much do.”

Carol’s hand tangled in her hair, gently massaging her scalp. “That’s enough for me. Are you happy?”

Above them the meteors had begun to fall, streaking the sky one after another. She could feel the contrast between Carol’s warm skin and the cool breeze hitting her back, and could smell the odd, artificial scent of Carol’s suit. It felt right, the way they fit together. “Never been happier,” said Darcy.


End file.
